Autumn Flowers don't Cry
by BelleSC
Summary: Ela seria para sempre sua flor de outono.


_ Autumn Flowers don't cry... _

Os cabelos negros caíam-lhe até o fim das costas em uma bela cascata ondulada. O rosto alvo denotava expectativa, mas ao mesmo tempo serenidade. Mordia a boca rosada em sinal de nervosismo, e os olhos azuis escuros não paravam de mirar as laterais do parque esperançosamente.

Estava sentada naquele banco há alguns minutos, e observava atentamente às folhas amareladas que caíam das árvores. Odiava o outono. Era a estação mais contraditória, em sua opinião: bela e triste, ao mesmo tempo. Melancolia era algo que não combinava com sua personalidade explosiva e alegre. Mas, naquele momento, estava se sentindo como uma daquelas árvores de outono...

Pegou no bolso a carta que ele havia lhe enviado na noite anterior, marcando aquele encontro. Tudo indicava que as coisas finalmente ficariam bem para os dois, mas ela sentia que o motivo do bilhete não era dos melhores. Sentia que não seriam boas notícias que viriam.

Sentiu o cheiro dele, e sorriu instintivamente. O perfume nunca tinha mudado desde que o conhecera. Era amadeirado e levemente cítrico... "Como o outono..." – ela pensou, pela primeira vez fazendo aquela associação.

_Lene... – escutou a voz rouca chamando-a, e virou-se para encará-lo. Belo como sempre.

Os cabelos também negros caíam-lhe um pouco sobre o rosto, dando ao jovem homem com seus 20 e poucos anos uma elegância natural que nenhum outro era capaz de imitar. Apesar do vento, ele vestia apenas uma blusa preta de mangas compridas. Gostava do frio. Os olhos azuis acinzentados miraram a linda mulher a sua frente, e ele reconsiderou por um segundo a sua decisão. "Vai ser o melhor pra ela...", convenceu-se, sentindo um nó na garganta.

_Sirius... – ela sorriu.

_Fico feliz que tenha vindo... – ele retribuiu o sorriso, andando até ela.

_Você, mais que ninguém, conhece minha curiosidade. – ela sorriu o abraçando – Senti sua falta.

_Eu também... – ele a segurou próximo ao seu corpo. "Mais do que imagina..." completou mentalmente.

_Então, o que queria me dizer? – ela perguntou com a expectativa explodindo no seu peito.

_Lene... – ele respirou fundo – Eu... eu estou indo embora. Peguei uma missão na Escócia, e não sei quando vou voltar. Eu queria deixar as coisas claras entre nós. – ele encarou o chão por alguns segundos.

Marlene olhou para o chão, as folhas douradas que cobriam a grama, e sentiu-se como uma daquelas folhas: sem rumo. Não pensou, por um instante sequer, que fosse escutar aquilo... escutar que ele estava indo embora.

_Por que me chamou aqui então? – ela perguntou, sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto.

_Porque eu precisava te dizer o quanto isso é difícil pra mim. – ele disse, aproximando-se ainda mais – Mas eu não posso me envolver com você sem pensar nas conseqüências disso. Eu estaria colocando você em risco, Lene.

_Sempre a mesma história... – ela murmurou tristemente.

_Eu queria, Lene, eu queria mais que tudo ficar aqui com você...

Lene o encarou, sorrindo tristemente. Sempre soube que seria assim. Que a relação dos dois seria mais que complicada.

_Posso fazer uma coisa antes? – ela perguntou com a voz falha, vendo que a moto dele já estava estacionada junto do malão que ele levaria na viagem.

_Pode. – ele sorriu para a morena... "Sempre imprevisível..."

Marlene se aproximou e o beijou docemente. Quando Sirius tentou intensificar o gesto ela sorriu e se afastou.

_Morria de curiosidade para saber o que tinha de tão especial nesse beijo para todas o desejarem. – sorriu.

_E descobriu? – Siriu inquiriu, erguendo uma das sobrencelhas.

_Não é muito diferente de segurar na sua mão. Ou de sentir o seu abraço... Acho que o especial é você. – ela encarou novamente as folhas no chão, sentindo uma lágrima escorrendo no rosto. Levantou os olhos para Sirius, que a encarava tristemente.

_Não chore... – ele enxugou a lágrima – Flores de outono não choram.

_Flores de outono não existem. E se existissem, seriam tristes. – ela apontou as árvores que se despiam de suas folhas, sem nenhuma flor.

_Você é uma flor do outono, Lene. Rara e linda. – ele a abraçou.

_E condenada à tristeza, não? – ela murmurou.

_Não... É uma flor de outono esperando que a tristeza passe depois do inverno, até que chegue a primavera. Sorria.

Lene sorriu para Sirius, que a beijou na testa. Beijo de despedida.

Sentiu a varinha encostando-se a suas costelas.

_Pronta para morrer, McKinnon? – escutou a voz de Rodolfo Lestrange dizer prazerosamente.

Pensou em chorar. Era tudo o que queria, mas flores de outono não choram, e ela estava prestes a se livrar daquele inverno e esperar por Sirius em um lugar onde só existisse a primavera.

N.A.: Espero que alguém leia isso... hahahaha

Escrita em 40 minutos, durante um surto de inspiração... x)

Simplesmente AMO Sirius/Lene... não dá pra não escrever sobre eles... *.*


End file.
